Will you hold me ?
by SasuAddique013
Summary: NaruSasu. Coming home from a two moth business trip in Puerto Rico, Naruto couldn't wait to get home to Sasuke. However, the tabloid with his boyfriend and some bushy browed guy sucking face on the cover , has another idea. OOC , Fluff .


****"Shit."

The blond muttered under his breath as he realized what just happened, in the little time it took him to shove his keys into the dark orange Veyron that had sat in the garage of his apartment. He ran a large tan hand through his unruly golden tresses and let out a sep breath. He sagged against the leather upholstery and stared at the roof of the car. Sure enough, he knew his boyfriend of five years was probably poking around with a straw doll that represented him in the apartment above. He hadn't exactly meant to say that Sasuke was 'an egotistical, pissy little bitch from hell sent to destroy him' . Really. Sometimes his mouth just had a mind of it's own. And surely, him storming out of the apartment and telling Sasuke to 'go find a dick that's willing to be trapped in his trap called a relationship' didn't help the situation.

He didn't even drive off yet and he could already feel the guilt and loneliness seep into him. He threw his head back into the headrest and let out another breath. God, was he stupid. Why had they even started fighting? Oh yeah, Sasuke's pissy little best friend, Haku had gotten the raven piss cold drunk the other night. And Sasuke was now all over the tabloids with his face smashed into some other weird ass bushy browed guy. Who looked all to smug about it. Then the raven had tried to hide it from Naruto. How great THAT little idea had turned out. The first thing that Naruto had seen when he got back from Puerto Rico was the tabloid in the racks of the magazine stand in the airport. Needless to say, he'd driven as fast as he could to the beach front apartment and given Sasuke a piece of his mind. A very dirty, and .. verbal piece of his mind.

Kissing his teeth, the blond got out of the car and slammed the door. Looking at the door that led to the kitchen of the apartment, he swallowed his pride and moved toward it. He opened the door tentatively, peaking cautiously inside. He knew Sasuke loved him, that's why he also knew that Sasuke would eventually regret killing him if the raven had let go of his reign on his explosive temper. Seeing as said raven wasn't on the lower level of the pristine apartment, the blond moved further to the spiral glass steps leading to the landing where their bedroom was.

He closed his eyes and tried not to stab himself when he heard spot sniffling coming from above him. Shit, he hadn't mean to make the raven cry. And damn if he didn't feel like the biggest fucktard in the entire universe.

He jogged up the steps and felt ten times as worse when he finally did see Sasuke. He was looking out the wall-window to the left of the bed, seated on the window seat and curled in on himself. Silvery liquid ran down his face and his obsidian orbs held a sorrow and regret that had Naruto wanting to just kick himself. Running a hand through his hair once again, he sighed.

"Sasuke."

The brunette didn't respond or look up. He simply ignored the man he loved and stared out the window at the tides as the rolled in. Naruto took a step forward and that seemed to elicit a response from the heartbroken Uchiha.

"What."

"Jeez, S'ke. I'm sorry. Look, I ... I didn't mean what I said . I was angry and hurt and .. it's still no excuse. I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything and for a while, there was a pregnant silence in the room. Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Naruto cursed. The raven looked so lost and broken that it actually unnerved the blond. Still, he took another step and held out his hand, a small smile playing on his full rosette lips. Tears still ran down the ivory cheeks of the Uchiha but he let out a shaky breath and got off the window seat.

Naruto thanked every deity that came to his head in that moment as Sasuke settled himself in the embrace of his lover. Naruto wrapped tan and muscular biceps around the smaller body of his lover and whispered sweet nothings to him. Sasuke shivered in the embrace and cried the last of his hurt into the toned chest of the Uzumaki. He would deny it if ever asked. He would also deny the way he clutched at the white v-neck before him and simply cling to the person who ever really loved him.

"Hey," Naruto said, pulling away slightly from Sasuke to wipe his tears and kiss his eyelids, "Stop crying. I love you, more than anything. I'm so sorry, S'ke. I didn't mean anything I said."

"I-I know." Sasuke replied in a shaky voice. He nuzzled into the hand holding his cheek and stared into unfathomable azure eyes.

"I'll have Shika take care of the tabloids for us and then personally talk to Haku about his parties when I'm out on business." A mischievous glint was present in Naruto's eyes when he finished his sentence and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He made a mental note to talk to Haku before Naruto got around to it.

"Do you really think that this relationship is a trap?" He'd said it before he thought about it. Muttering a curse to himself, he hid his face in Naruto;s broad chest again.

Releasing an oath, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him and smashed their lips together. Desperate for the affection, Sasuke lost himself in the kiss and kissed back with all the passion he could. Naruto nipped at his bottom lip and he opened up for him. Allowing the hot, slick appendage known as Naruto's tongue to claim him again. He let Naruto dominate the kiss and show him just how much the blond was sorry for his behavior. Naruto's hands snaked themselves down the raven's back and cupped the perfect globes that was Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke mewled into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Naruto's hair, jumping up to fit himself flush against the blond. Smiling wickedly, Naruto took Sasuke over to the King-sized bed and dropped him down on the soft mattress.

"Why don't I just show you what I really think about this relationship?"

* * *

><p>And we all know what happened after ;)<p>

Ja ne !


End file.
